105838-so-what-happened-with-elder-gem-vendor-being-a-backup-plan
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's how they intend to fix the population imbalance. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dont quote me on this but i think the drop rates are messed up at the moment... the ones ive been seeing drop are comming from the pvp random rewards. | |} ---- ---- What this has been fixed for weeks now. Like the other people have said the drop rate was increased by 100x it was already absurdly low to begin with so it isn't really that noticeable | |} ---- ---- Madda's gotten several from World Drops while leveling Madda's stalker. | |} ---- Several? SEVERAL?!?!?! WHAT THE C U P C A K E?! | |} ---- ---- Even I can't imagine doing the Dailies on two characters per day. Fortunately, my current 50 will get to Beloved with both factions before my second 50 gets there :) | |} ---- really? hahahahaha! If he's going to be the main dev for espers, it should be his job requirement to only play that class. He's supposed to be an employee, not a player. | |} ---- | |} ---- I lost a lot of hope when I watched the most recent livestream and Tony Rey, the community manager and basically face of the company for all intents and purposes, hasn't leveled a character high enough to get a mount, and had no idea how to mount up when he got it via the lvl 50 PTR for Daggerstone Pass. | |} ---- o__________________________________________________________________o you lie...right? | |} ---- I don't understand this kind of stuff. Why work on a video game if you aren't even interested in playing said video game? | |} ---- He's a Community Manager. Feel that way when your Class Dev doesn't play your class or have a level 50 character at all! *looks at Medic Class Lead* | |} ---- Well, there are less class devs than classes. Buy yeah, classes aren't balanced on spreadsheets alone. Practical experience is crucial. Running tests here and there on a fully twinked out (full AMPS&points) doesn't give a good state of the class either. | |} ---- Pay check obviously. But really.We all know Frost is the face of the company. At least he has a 50 of his own. | |} ---- ---- Well, my main is a Medic so... | |} ---- TBH the gems are capped at 2000 + per week. It''s getting gems from elder points that's capped per week. IIRC they are supposed to be adding more non EP methods of obtaining EG's. | |} ---- http://www.twitch.tv/wildstar/c/4742577 Just watch the first 2-3 minutes. | |} ---- Exploiter | |} ---- the elder gem vendor is there to help people on long strings of bad luck. as such 2.5 weeks is a long string of bad luck( technically 7.5 days of just doing dailies or ~50 adventures). at this point if drops actually where doing their jobs most player would be finishing off either their amp or ability point upgrades. | |} ---- Isn't this the same guy that thought superman 64 was a good game?(I damn near died when i heard that) | |} ---- No, that was my point... It seems that the drop rate is intentionally very low. If the intent is to make the drop rate around 2 weeks of full play time for 1 amp / ability point than that seems about right for the prices in the EG vendor. I've seen 3 drops in open world since official launch; all 3 times I was in a group (so maybe that helps?). But that roughly comes to close to 2.5 weeks per drop... on par with the EG prices... It is also worth noting you can trade / sell them. Unfortunately there are folks who have maxed their extra ability points / AMPs through the (now fixed) Architect exploit... but I get the distinct feeling the extras are meant to be rare luxury items that shouldn't be completed in a rapid time frame. | |} ---- Every one has their own tastes in gaming and different reasons why one enjoys them. Can't fault him for that. I happen to enjoy Sonic the Hedgehog '06. Aka the worst game in gaming history next to ET and Superman 64. Just because the majority deem it bad. Doesn't mean one cannot find enjoyment out of it. | |} ---- That would explain why WildStar keeps making you fly jump through hoops. | |} ---- I lol'd. Also fixed. Globellum. | |} ---- ---- ---- I design buildings for a living and I enjoy my profession. I dare say I'm even good at my job. That doesn't mean I want to look at blueprints when I go home at night. | |} ---- Yeah but if you were invited to one of your recently designed buildings and you fell over the doorstep you put there yourself... then tried to open the door the wrong way... and then asked where the bathroom was... I would still raise an eyebrow. | |} ---- ---- lol. True. A basic knowledge of the game is a fair expectation. | |} ---- ----